My Darken Fate
by Lostblueheart 16
Summary: Stories tell of a little girl with magic powers, locked in a tower to protect her sister from the dangers of herself. She grew in sorrow believing that her sister's death was her fault, but, those where lies like all of her life... Let me tell you the story of Elsa Fitzherbert of Arendelle and Corana (Jelsa) This is her Darken Fate and the chocies others made to form it
1. Prologue: The Tragic Being

**Hello there well this my first Tangled and Frozen and ROTG fanfic it's a father and daughter relationship (Elsa and Eugene) I hope you guys (Also it has Jelsa in it but,at the very end so...) I really hope you guys like it! and it is a jelsa but, that will be later in the story you will have to wait for the characters to develop father on in the story to get to the jelsa stuff**

* * *

_The Tragic Being _

_In a far very far land their live a king and queen quite happy indeed for they have receive a child happiness ran through the land, through the kingdom. Joy on everyone faces was show to receive the new born._

"_It's a girl" The king proclaim to land, cheers were heard as queen happily rested after giving birth to the new child but, she wanted to hold the child "Give her to me" She demanded the nurses hold the child carefully down to her hands the queen which she hold proudly looking at the young girl which the girl open her eyes for the first time to revealing big beautiful brown like chocolate eyes and playful smile. The queen smiles as the young child plays with her fingers and coos everything was going great u__ntil…The room turn a deep black as the wind seem to pick up screams where heard a bloody murder one. Everything around the King and Queen seem still._

"_Good evening dear King and Queen" A voice fill with evil and hate enters the room as a man lurk out of the shadows "Looks like that you have a new member in your family ,good…I needed a new servant…Agdar "His voice spit venom as he said the name, the king flinched at every word he said the queen saw that and yell at him_

"_Servant…? Agdar what were you thinking!?" The worry new mother yells at her supposedly great king_

"_Well…slave actually but, let's not get into details shall we now dear Agdar time to pay up the deal we made as I said magic has its price"_

"_Agdar what is he talking about?"_

"_Hush Idun this doesn't involve you" The queen look disturb and angry, she had never been this disgrace and ashame before, and bringing a child out to the world bring the worst out of you._

"_WHAT do you mean AGDAR?! I'm the MOTHER of THIS child SHE is MY daughter" She lowers her tone "I deserve to know what fate you put my child in" Then she stood up, out of the bed grabbing her child holding her tightly. Agdar look down in shame no one. _

_I mean NO ONE has put in shame the king ,no one._

"_You right Idun I'm sorry" It was true the king was sorry, for the king had kept a dark secret form everyone which one day would bring down everything he had love. It's a heavy burden to carry even for this king he had carry the burden ever since his dearest queen had fell sick near to her death. _

_He had search and search for the cure until he had to went the unimaginable to save her. Make a deal with the man in the shadows...He had done it for love but, isn't that everyone mistakes? Doing horrible things in the NAME of love? IS that LOVE? Take this example Adam and Eve and Romeo and Juliet, none more said ... But we have to know what love means...Is it putting some else needs before ours? Or taking the risk with the person that YOU feel that you know all your all life. Is that love or dose exist? Or it just two lonely souls finding comfort in each others arms... That love meanings but 'Love' so as we call we stupid human beings take so far only focusing on person we supposedly love not caring about the persons around you noting caring at all if they get hurt by your actions. HOW low are we falling? I don't know but king was going to know for his actions. The price he has to pay was guilt the guilt of telling his wife the only way to save her their only child had pay with her life. See ...That was so call love hurting people and killing them inside to get what YOU need for your love one but, this was a special case for he did something in the name of love. We are selfish fools when we are in love, because that is the truth  
_

_The man of the shadows spoke making his presence more obvious than it already was"You know Agdar but, time has come to pay" The man said as he walk around the room he snap his fingers and appear in front of the queen. The king grab his sword and his men were ready to attack but, The man said something that made them stay put "If you come closer both of them will have to pay and we don't want that do we?" , the man smirk evilly his golden eyes brighter. The King was about to charge with his knights but, his love for the queen too great to let her leave forever but, the Queen's eyes told a different story that she didn't care about her life as long that her young was okay ... and living  
_

_"Okay want you want" The king said trying to hold back his anger but, fail, he move towards the queen, making hader to withhold anger_

_"Oh dear King I thought we already know what I want. Like I said before If you want to save a life ,you to give a life and since I don't want yours I will take the baby's life" He said as he trace his long pale finger around the baby's face the mother raise her hand as for a punch "Oh no Idun you don't wanted the baby die faster do you?" Her put her fist down and allowing the man to speak "Since I'm in a good mood I'm make a deal with you guys but, are you will to accept it"_

_"Yes" Idun said quickly "But what's the deal?" her husband try to stop her but, the shadows the Man summon before he could stop the big mistake that he once he committed and now that his wife was going to commit._

_Love is really stupid._

_"A simple one really if you save her from this death she your's to keep and I'll never be seen again but if you can't well let's say I'll give until her eighteenth's birthday to live or..." _

_"Or what?" She ask almost desperate_

_"I'll can let her fight me if she lives.." And with an evil smile "Do you agree...?" The queen look at her husband if as asking what to do the king had no idea what to do so...The man of the shadows smiles at the tension he created and at the tension they were having ,so he added more "It's her only way to live after the fate her father put her in" She glanced at her baby with loving eyes one that only a mother has _

_"It's the only way?" _

_"Yes" _

_"Then...Then" She looks at her baby , seeing the innocent in her eyes looking at her , she was surprise that she didn't once cried, is this was a fair price to pay? Well no , did she had another options? No. She will save her baby's life from the mistake her husband made. "I accept" The dark man smiles as Agdar held his breathe  
_

_"Very well...Then" He lift his hands and with the shadows he hit the baby...The girl turn black and then blue her skin turn very pale like a dead body's pale, the innocent when out of her eyes_

_"No!" The mother cried as she hold her baby in her hands, her sibs were pain in the ears of the king_

_"You have one week I hope you bring her dead, oops I mean you save her" with that last taunt,he left the couple to their luck as the baby turn blue and seem to being dying that she was_

_The king and queen were left in silence so were all the maids and king's men because the short time they have seen the baby they saw love but, now they wanted to kill the king who had left the girl in this dreadful fate because they couldn't believe that at a man who was their king would act like...Like a monster _

_"Oh! Agdar what were going to do?" The queen cry "I love her too much to let her die"_

_"Hush Idun it's going to be okay I'll make sure of it" The king thought and thought how to fix up his mess...He was almost ready to yell in stress but for the first time someone other than the queen and himself dare to speak_

_"Um..Your Majesty and your highness..." A maid dare spoke to them "I heard of the kingdom with the girl with magic tears and,as I recalled your highness that's your sister daughter...Her child who is now twenty-three has magical tears that could cure any thing you could ask her" The king was surprise thinking why didn't I thought of that _

_"Thank you ...Um?"_

_"Mary" The maid kindly said_

_"Well" The queen said impatiently "What were waiting for?!" she urge the king "Let go for the tears of..."_

_"Rapunzel" The king interrupted "Let go's..."_

* * *

_Meanwhile in Corona_

_Rapunzel and Eugene were walking through the kingdom saluting all the people who were in it... usually for them they will go on adventures but, today they were resting from all the adventures and were happy to be home  
_

_"Queen, Queen" A maid calling to them in a distress call_

_"Emily..." Rapunzel answer quietly "how many times I have to tell you I don't like that you call me a queen we're are the same so.. Call me Rapunzel" Eugene roll his eyes "you're way to nice"he hugs her "That's why I love you" The queen smiles as she lean into the kiss her husband...The girl waited impatiently but, this message was important but, even she knew not break a couple moments especially the queen's moments. Everybody knew not mess with moments she may be the nicest soul in world but you mess with her love. Hell __unleash in short words but, this as a message of death or life_

_"Rapunzel?'"the girl call softly as if with fear,Rapunzel roll her eyes and sigh_

_"maybe I'm a bit too nice" She whispere to Eugene "Yes Emily?" The maid gulps and slowly answer _

_"You got a urgent message my queen...Oops I mean Rapunzel" she laugh nervously " It's from Arrendelle " and with news the new queen froze in place who wouldn't getting a urgent was enough to freeze anyone in place let alone from her Aunt and Uncle _

_"Ar-re you sur-re? I mean anyone could make a mistake...Anyone!.." Rapunzel rambles on _

_"Yes Rapunzel" She handed her the note as Rapunzel read it her eyes widen in horror_

_"What's wrong?" Eugene ask quietly as if a loud sound will scare her off but, she just stood still he shook her gently "Rapunzel..?"  
_

_"My...My cou-usin cousin is dying" a tear went out "Because of The man of the shadows" The venom could be notice "they need my help" She cried out in rage_

_"No" Emily said "They need your tears may you shed a tear in this glass case" She nodded and left her tears fall into the glass "thank you I'll sent it to The King and Queen admittedly" Then she left leaving a crying Rapunzel with a loving and caring Eugene._

_There was a reason that the kind soul cried out when she heard __the name The man of the shadows it was because she had met her before and knew his real name... Pitch Black. The soul who made her soul run on fire she stills remembers when he first him..._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rapunzel was playing with her dolls that mother Gothel gave to her when she was turning eight that's were she met him. Pitch Black...  
_

* * *

_Rapunzel's POV _

_Mommy gave these dolls to play and I do not want it no, I want to make friends and I want mommy's love I feel that she doesn't love me...Silly thought Rapunzel she loves you she does besides all mommys love their children to death don't they? I shook that from my head "Crash!" and I heard a yell_

_"Pascal?" I cried looking for my friend in this lonely world that mommy created to protect me in this tower_

_"No darling it's not Pascal" an evil voice risen from shadows _

_"Mommy!" I scream crying for someone anybody to help me _

_"Mommy is not here Rapunzel" The voice said with venom _

_"Who are you ...Show your self " I scream bravely a man when out the shadows smirking his pale skin and his golden eyes sent fear everywhere but,me I felt brave for my friend Pascal if something happen to him I'll make his life living hell "What did you did with Pascal?"_

_"I'm your living nightmare" He answer now I did my best to hide my fear "And I did nothing what you're little friend didn't did to himself" I was in shock seeing Pascal laying on the floor unconscious I race to him warp my hair around him singing my song to help him  
_

_"Flower,gleam and glow _  
_Let your power shine_  
_Make the clock reverse_  
_Bring back what once was mine" I crated him my arms no I wasn't going lose him I not, A tear came out but Shadow man caught it and smirked as it he felt it on his skin...What's wrong with him? It's just a tear, I did my best to ignore him and with turn all my attention to Pascal _

_"Heal what has been hurt_  
_Change the Fates' design_  
_Save what has been lost_  
_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine" He open his eyes I smile as Pascal open his eyes but then I hear a scream from the man of the shadows he yell in rage as his skin burn I don't what happen but I smile because I hurt him and I can hurt him_

_"WHAT did you did?" He yell at me but, after what he did to Pascal I didn't what he could do cause I pretty sure I can hurt him and that mommy would be back _

_"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted back because it was true I don't know I didn't know what happening _

_"YOU , You Fool!" He scream as his pale hand was burning up "You will regret this day Rapunzel you will!" Then he punch me making me bleed I held the pain and yell_

_"BUT I DON'T I don't regret it" I didn't regret a thing _

_"Yes you will Rapunzel yes you will. You will remember the name Pitch Black sooner or later" Then he fade away with the shadows _

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

_ I thought his words meant nothing but, I was wrong so wrong..._

_Out of Rapunzel's POV_

_The tear was sent but their was one they didn't that nobody ever knew. Rapunzel sent an angry tear and she didn't knew but every tear she shed had a different affect for example_

_Happy tears brought good luck to all people who felt the tear _

_Sad tears cure _

_the last ones were the worst _

_Angry__ tears bring a horrifying cruse  
_

_Also our new queen is quite the crier isn't she? Anyways back to what Rapunzel did_

_Rapunzel had sent a cruse to her cousin her baby cousin who had done no wrong to anyone had been set up on this fate how cruel destiny is how can this happen to a child who had did nothing who had a LIFE to live for _

* * *

_In _Arrendelle __

_"Idun! Idun" The king ran to the crying queen who was holding the baby girl who had no name ,it was Friday in the evening almost time for the girl's soon to be death "The tear is here." The king said gasping for air as he holds the glass bottle which held the tear admittedly Idun stood up holding her baby and ran to the king hugging him_

_"Yes!" she cried in joy in a long time she felt joy and happiness her baby girl was going to be save who won´t be happy about this? But, the dear queen didn't know what she was going to give to her own child her blood line "put it on her." She said almost too quickly the king nodded _

_"Put her on a soft pillow" The queen quickly and very gently put the girl down who was a nasty dark and sickly blue girl was gasping and reaching for the a grasp of air and baby was near death the queen and king kissing her on the forehead and let the tear drop on her her skin turns normal again but, The girl starts screaming and yelling in pain her skin starts burning the girl was in pain but it was that pain which is saving her life. What could the queen and King do? They can't stop the pain because that's the only thing that's keeping her alive so what do they do? Leave her..They left her alone to leave her suffering by her own by herself...But who can blame them? When a love one is suffering what do you do? If you can't do anything to help them? Your just useless to YOU'RE USELESS and you can only watch that how the queen felt useless like a piece of shit ,pardon my langue I couldn't hold my anger of them putting the girl in this was enough BUT letting her do by her OWN? By her self..The queen couldn't do a thing to help her keep her form the pain she was USELESS and that's not a wonderful feeling for a new mother or likewise a queen. They walk out the room closing the doors to kept out the screams and cries for help of the young girl and she left to last room with the king feeling ashamed of themselves if they could help a BABY what now a KINGDOM?! Meanwhile with the girl with no name she was screaming for help no one heard or care. Her skin burning that was Rapunzel fault she had sent the cure and the _cruse but, no one knew but, there was someone who knew in the shadows smiling in back he may had loss this battle but not the war and this information was useful for the future he knew._  
_

__"Little girl" He smile as he play with her gentle brown hair "It's now when your life gets worse" He play with her hair dark brown hair making her giggle then she yell again in pain as her skin burns "Ha ha oh poor child but, you will make me a good in the future"he smirked and hears a sound like yelling ,altered he escapes leaving the windows open... This a peculiar thing what happen to the girl...When the windows were open. You see the cruse has strange working it cruses you with the first thing that touches your skin that's how it work...What was Pitch Black cruse? That will be explain later on but, let's what happen with the little girl a snowflake touch her melting on her skin tangling with her cruse soon her cries soften and die down as her turns skin pale as snow her hair turn a blonde almost white. Her brown eyes turning to an icy but, beautiful light blue her cheeks turning a soft pink. As this transformation happen her breath stop..Leaving her breathless she pass out the girl pass out... There's one question left on lips where exactly were her parents?  
__

__The girl woke up alone in the room she started to cry for parents which in a few moments came in barging in almost breaking the doors __

__"Oh! My baby" Idun cried as she hold the girl in her hands like holding her own life "What happen?" she cried to the king look at her kindly but, her sadness turn into anger and hate "Rapunzel did this..." She said in a dangerous tone "And she will pay" The king look at her weirdly __

__"No, my love" He said kindly "Pitch Black did this and we need there help to find him and punish for this" He said but, he didn't hold the girl because it disgust HE didn't RECOGNIZE his own baby girl she just change of appearance but, she still is her baby girl. The queen nodded __

__"By early dawn we will leave" Hooding her baby she rock her back and froth __

_There's one problem, they have failed to save the girls's life._

_They had failed._

* * *

_In The morning _

_They left the girl with Kai and Gerda their most faithful servants with they trust to leave their most precious treasure their baby girl without a name_

_"Kai" The queen said "here I give you the highest honor I can give to a man " She said almost breaking down "As a queen and mostly a mother it hurts me to give you this" she pause trying to kept her angry tears from falling "I give you my baby girl to take care while we are were gone" then she did the most strangest thing and whisper into Kai's ear "If we don't come back I want you to look into my desk the one I share with my husband okay? No questions it's an order understood?" Kai nodded his head while the queen hugs her baby one more time before leaving...Why would she tell that to Kai? Only God knows and for the king what he did NOTHING ...Mostly I would expect the father or Agdar the king would say something to his little girl wouldn't he? You see dear reader the king have have a seed if doubt planted in his head. The king thought THAT creature that was before him his daughter that his daughter was token and replace by this, this thing. OH! He didn't knew that was his daughter and I ask myself. Who planted this idea to the king ...? _

_To not see his daughter with loving eyes but, with hate ,That dear reader this will be answer later._

_The King and Queen went into the ship to negotiate a search to that nasty man to justice for what he had done to princess for the queen it was for him putting in danger the new reason in her life, and for the king it was for changing her.  
_

_"Agdar" Idun said sweetly "Do you think everything is going all right?" Agdar looks at his queen in doubt hugging her he said_

_"Yes dear besides" he said trying to add humor "How this get worse?" That my readers is quite dangerous never,never, NEVER say that when all the things are going bad because it will get worse but, the king and queen didn't knew it and were heading to grave head first _

* * *

_Time passes _

_the winds were howling uncontrollably the waves crushes some of the king's men to their eternal sleep the ship breaking into pieces the queen took his queen and hug her close to him as the sea clam this ship._

_"Idun" he said softly "I love you and I'm sorry" a wave roar and went over them but, the king strong grip hold them down as the queen cried the king continue to speak to clam the queen "You never deserve this...No one should have ever should pass what you had pass." A scream in distance could heard "You had been and always will be a treasure to me and the world... I sorry for all I put you thorough making a deal with that MAN was wrong no STUPID and coming for a king I had disappointed everyone . And more importantly I disappointed you which I hate myself for that for giving you this lif-" The queen smile at him sweetly cupping her hand on his cheek stopping him right there kissing him on his cheek making him blush that made her smirk  
_

_"Don't say that maybe you made my living hell. Making regret this forever and make me feel useless because I can't do a thing to help our daughter..." he looks down in shame but Idun continue speaking "But" She said as a giant wave crushes them making the king strong grip only grip harder on the wood they were hanging on for they life she gasps for air and spoke again "But, I'm glad that you came to my life because. Because you made my life worth to wake up everyday...Because I got to see you by my side. YOU were always there by my side that makes me happy and if I have to pass though this hell I will ...Because I love you" The king's eyes soften and he grab her face and kiss her with passionate not caring for anything. They both found peace in the horrible storm which grasp there fate forgetting everything even their beloved daughter as that happen the mighty sea claim them his they took their last breathe and give in to eternal sleep.  
_

_What nobody knew my dear readers that this was plan yes...It was all plan out_

* * *

_Gerda and Kai look at the little girl in horror when they heard the news remembering the words that Queen Rapunzel said when they ask of their know arrival_

_"Sorry but, Why your ask The king's ship NEVER came to _Corona's shipping port nor we heard news of the Queen and King" Not too many words but, Those few words had a meaning and what GREAT meaning they behold __

__"Gerda" Kai said softy "The girl's parents are dead" Gerda looks at innocence creature with sorrow "What are we going to do?" True didn't were train for this situation before no has no one.__

__"I know" Greda said "we will look at their testament"  
__

__"Are you sure?"__

__"Well...Of course I'm" So the most trusted servants when running down the halls with the baby girl to read the testament to know what to do with the poor little soul. Grabbing the folded papers carefully hidden in one of the kings desk which he share with the queen and saw a fancy paper __

__"Okay" Kai said "We will read this and now know the fate of the young girl just reading this" He tremble as he holds the note____  
__

__"Well..." what you waiting for?" Greada urged the humble man __

__"Well.." He said "It doesn't feel right" Greda smiles and taking his hand __

__"Kai I know but, We can't just not do this I mean is her right to know what her parents wanted for her but, If they not mention the girl well...May we keep her and teach the ways of being a queen? I'm sure that what Idun would of wanted..." Her voice trailed on__

__"Okay then lets read" He grab the paper and read on in a loud voice as if reading to a hole crowd of people __

__"Dear Kai and Greda __

__I knew this was to come and my treasure will be out my protection she is the most wonderful my husband could give to me this little girl...My little and yet I couldn't find a name for her she has completely nothing or someone to fill her soul with peace,love and bravely and I had failed as a mother and a queen" __

__His face fell as read this so did Greda's face "I wasn't the greatest but, I will fight until I die. My husband put this on to her but, As I voted with him on our blessed wedding day I 'll stand by his side through good and horrible times and sadly on this a horrible time . But I'm sure I won't make to see my only daughter grow up..Or I might so this card will be all useless but, if I don't ,I want to make sure sure everything I love is safe so I may rest peacefully __

__First as a queen I have lives at my sake and I want to make sure they are in good care so now I leave the kingdom in care of the kingdom of the Southern Isles whom gain my trust over the years. They will be in control of the kingdom till my beloved daughter has the age to do so whom at her age eighteenth"__

__ As they read it they were not sure of the the choice which they not agree with for something seem wrong with the king and queen of the Southern Isles but they will obey their queen as they had bow to many years ago. "So send them my golden locket , they will know what do then __

_Second___ thing as a friend I want you to have a great live so I give you a rightful place in my castle or as you Greada and Kai,may call it your new home you be treated right and like royalty and don't you dare say no to this offer...It's my way of saying thank you for all the years of support you gave us when we were both force to married and you guys gave us understatement, time and your friendship but, most of all you Gave us a home your turn what would seem of a cold and harsh relationship into a true love and for that I'll be forever thankful and in your dept" __

__Greda almost cry when Kai read this and remember all the sufferment they put in new couple ahh.. Good but harsh times but they need to read on on the late queen testament Kai clear his voice and started to speak again "Guys this my way of giving thanks because I love you__

__Third as a mother I know this had come to me well death and my death lashes on my daughter and quite hard for her and I want to make sure she gets the best treatment and education for my dearest and only child which I will not the pleasure of meeting her and making her know that I love her and will always be proud of her no matter what and before I say or write down the name of her god parents I want you to promise something as a dying wish" They were a bit surprise to read this but in their hearts were willing to do so " I want you to never let the girl know of this is more than she an beer NO ONE deserves to live with this and that's why it's end with me" But oh the queen didn't know that it won't end with her, no fate had a different plan in mind for the girl a different one indeed  
__

__"The names of her godparents which the girl will live with until of coming age and for me personally wasn't a hard choice because I'm giving the girl to the person whom save her very only life" Their breathe stop from that point on they knew it wasn't them who got the child they look at the girl whom was sleeping peacefully in Greda's arms __

__"Their names are Eugene and Rapunzel Fitherbert of Corona__

__ With all my love your dearest friend Idun" That was it all of the card and tears were falling as they mourn for their friends who even from death care enough to leave them in this castle which now they call home but, dear reader I do not care for that now I care for the girl's sake who was left with, might been the queen worst mistake as I said before this was all plan for the girl's worst. Dear reader this will be explain later on because what only matters now where she will living her final years in..Corona which this will all be explain later I promise  
__

__she was left with ...__

__Rapunzel... .__

__The one who brought her the curse...__

* * *

**Here it is finally finish! I had this fanfic idea bugging me for seven months till I finally had the gut to write down before anyone else had the idea I really hope you guys love the fic as much as I enjoy writing it! Well it is a Jelsa but, as I said before it will take time to get there well... Guys I swear this the longest prologue I ever written (so far) Well I want to a thanks to some of my friends who push me on to post this and my supporting friend here I want to give her a special thanks to Scarlette Army! :3 **

**BTW: I want to apologize to everyone who reading DREAMS I didn't had internet and I was so dumb to write my fanfic online sorry...**

**As always **

** Lostblueheart **


	2. Chapter 2 : The changes in life

**Hey I'm here with a new chapter Yah for me(And you guys of course)! And before I forget again like I always do...I want to give a special thanks to...DinoRhino hahah thanks for being my first reviewer on this story and I want to thank anyone who reads this and who are reading this chapter now so...Thanks...On with the story please... And yes this story will be in POV's if you were asking... Which I bet you weren't anyways**

**BTW:I don't own Disney or Dream Works but, if I did I would made a hell of a movie I'm sure of that no , I'm not 'sure of that',I KNOW that **

* * *

_Life of freaking Princesses isn't a fucking fairy tale there no such thing as happy ending or a handsome prince who will save you from your everlasting pain...No there isn't...at least not my life...I have a fate that needs to put out into action...Fate huh! -Elsa Fitzherbert of Arendelle and Corona-age __thirteen_

* * *

Eugene's POV

It's been weeks since we heard the news ,Rapunzel felt pity her uncle and aunt but, She didn't know them that well to feel deep pain for them like she did when she discover her parents die for age...At least they die happy...Right? But that has been four years ago, she over that, but .. THIS! This came today knowing that her last family contact were dead trying to come to her home place and NOW to make matters worse it's been over two years since we were marry and yes...We're trying to have child we try many times I'm not complaining in fact I enjoy the moments we try still...There's one problem ... we can't ...Rapunzel can't bear a child... And she has been beating herself up because that...

I can't do a thing about it

I her husband can't return her smile which stray her beautiful face

I can't bring it back no matter how hard I try no matter

I feel useless, pathetic, why I can't I help? Why do I have to be so useless? Why? Why me? Why her?Why she must suffer...? Why it cannot be me **(A/N: Hey I going make something clear ,whenever we out of any POV it's the narrator's POV I just want to make that clear okay..? Thank you now that's clear back on to the story) **

Out of Eugene's POV

* * *

Let's see it's kind of the same case, like with the queen...The _late _queen and Eugene feeling pathetic useless no matter what they do it wouldn't make a change to the situation that meant for them that they could do nothing .Nothing let us take this word and see what does it means...It means in this situation being incapable of doing anything for the better. To make this better, they can lift the world. Save a thousand of dying kids but, it won't make any change... Because of this the _late_ queen had loosen hope... Hope

This is a dangerous this 'losing hope' It can take lives, break families, and so on so on...But don't worry dear reader he hasn't lose hope...Yet

Eugene was walking around the castle thinking and hoping what to do ..._What can he do? _Nothing worse that's for sure...Or can he make the things worse? Bringing his hand running down on his hair he smirks as an idea form into his head... A good I'm not sure but, it might be enough to take Rapunzel out their room where she been living for the past days more like dying slowly in there , burning slowly in her own hell

* * *

Back to Eugene's POV

But I have a plan...I just hope it's works my plan is pretty simple but, yet it could lift her hope which is dangerously low too...Low for my liking well...The plan is to bring to the first place I fell in love with her...The lake it brings so many memories to my head to much...The days were she was happy was...I wish she could smile now even if was just a tiny grin ...I remember how I propose to her...

* * *

_Flash back starts_

_I saw her right there under the evening dawn light making her look as a fallen angel ,an angel that has fallen into my arms and I still can't believe that she fell into my arms...I mean how can a girl like her fall for a guy like me? I mean take away the deviously handsome looks and my charm who was I? A crook ,a thief , someone who doesn't deserve a girl like her and I still had the nerve for this? I love her too much to let her out my arms... To let her go_

_"Hey princess!" I call out to the girl or more well...Young woman her eyes light up to see me...Making her more than an angel maybe well what's more beautiful than an angel? My heart thump out to see her smile and I knew the answer what more beautiful than a angel? This beautiful woman in front of myself...Rapunzel is more beautiful than anything..._

_"Yes Eugene?" her soft voice rasp against my ears bringing to blush but, thankfully the night's clam dark blue hopefully hidden my ever-so-rare blushing...I look around the place and then it came to me...How and where to propose to her_

_"Can you meet me at the docks?" I said so nervously 'so not me' she quirk an eyebrow as if in confusion of what happening..._

_"Okay...At what time?" She said so quickly that I had to let a chuckle she blush and wal- well more like ran to me cupping my cheek making more nervous _

_"Um..,how about in a hour?" I ask playing with my hands not trying to have eye contact with my beloved girlfriend and hopefully new bride I mean how times she refused but, as stubborn like was I hadn't given up on her and I know I will never let her out of my arms otherwise from the fact that she has around her little fingers..._

* * *

_Out of Eugene's POV_

_Oh the young love! Beautiful right? The big great ego of the husband to be but, how is this going to end? Will they ever get married...They both share the same feelings what's keeping Rapunzel from saying yes? Well to answer that we'll have to enter the mind of Rapunzel to see the problem that's holding her long-waited yes...So there must a dark secret... Let's enter shall we not?_

* * *

_Rapunzel's POV _

_I wonder what's Eugene got prepare for me...I hope it's not a other marriage proposes he giving I mean...I do love him but, every time he declares his ever long love for me...It comes back to me... Her .._

_Mother Gothel _

_My mother...Her words stuck on to me like a scar left by her to hurt me every day_

_Her everlasting words I remember them fresh in my mind.._

_'Rapunzel how you ever be love with someone like you?' she told me that every day that I learn to accepted it until it seem normal to her and me but that's not all..._

_'Rapunzel my beautiful flower...However can you land a man?' I got use to her words because she was supposedly my mother and...Mothers they want the best for you right? Because they ARE mothers I use to disagree silently with but, now I'm not sure does he really love me? Or he only cares for the crown which I behold? I want to feel love for me how can I be sure that he loves me?...I sigh walk down the kingdom my kingdom to be... Walking in the streets no, More like running the streets waving my hands at all the people I meet...Then I saw it what surprise me...I saw a young woman probably my age with big green eyes like mine and long straight black hair whit a short height wearing a messy green dress. She was getting rob the other person with a knife by her back she was in danger...just before I can do something a man came over hit the robber by the waist push the girl into safely while he face the other guy avoiding the knife which the other try to plug at him. _The whole street was quiet and watches_ in awe as they fight finally someone react and help the poor guy. Lifting the crook and taking to trail and lifting the person who help the girl and the girl ran to the person yelling at him._

_"Andrew! You did that for me?" she sob on his shoulder while he try to clam the mystery girl down well...just for I think I never seen her before well that kind of Mother Gothel's fault she never let me out of curse tower anyways I shook that thought anyway and focus on pair and their 'drama' that happening before me I look at 'Andrew' His short curly brown shoving in his eyes which were a light gray he smiles at the girl with a love sick glare lost in his eyes.. Like Eugene_

_He was truly in love .. Does she knows that? Does she know that's she lucky?_

_"You know Maria I'll risk anything for you...ANYTHING" then she looks to him at his light stormy-like grey eyes cupping his check and smiles sweetly "because I love you" everyone now cry aw including me but, nothing would of prepare us for this..._

_"I'm not ready.." She whisper low but, it was loud enough for me to hear his face fell as the girl slowly put her hands around her back walking slowly back as the guy look torn like his heart broken in two._

_"Say what again?" He asks louder the second maybe in desperation like hoping she hadn't said those words pretending that nothing ever happen. Pretending those harmful words didn't touch his ears and didn't break his heart completely _

_And leaving a scar in his heart which no matter how much time can repair _

_"I'm NOT ready" she turns and face the man ,saying the words that tear his heart apart louder and with more bravely "And I DON'T LOVE YOU..." the man look torn but, with no way of being repair "And I want you to leave me ALONE not that I don't appreciate what you done for me I,.. Just can't" Then she ran away leaving the man on his own...Why can't the girl love him back why must she say no? Why? Doesn't she see that he loves her...Oh wait..isn't this like me?_

_I always left him crying inside_

_I didn't gave all my trust when he gave me all his_

_I breaking his heart and he just stands there _

_I'm insecure of everything_

_Then why is he still here? Why doesn't he leave me?_

_Why does he still love me?... _

_Then I realize it _

_HE LOVES ME , but why?... stop it! I scold myself he loves you. He one of the few persons who loves you and will NEVER ever let go of you...Why should let him go?  
No I won't _

_and I can't I won't give up on the one thing that everyone wants and I have _

_True Love..._

_and I won't give up on him _

* * *

_Out of Rapunzel's POV_

_Love..the need of love in her life is what she desperately need...and fear the word that I__ hate because of the inhumane things we do for it...Love but it's something that always will need...because lets face the truth we are all crying out for love even as little new born's what's the first thing we do? Cry out for a touch for something to clams us down from the cruel and soulless world we cry for a mother touch...We cry for love but, the question do we deserve it? We as selfish inhumane people deserve it? The answer is quite simple no. We don't deserve but, yet we fight for it...Why do we? Maybe it's because were human and we crave for the forbidden...Why do we? I know this will never answer it's in our nature  
Our human nature that we all have even deep down in our souls._

_Even you _

* * *

_Eugene's POV  
_

_I wonder how Rapunzel doing now I hope she thinking about me like I'm thinking about her now well...She kind of all I think about...No matter how hard I try she stuck in mind and play on repeat all day long_ **( A/N:To all the people reading I'm going try and mix a song with this okay? Like I did on my last fanfic which I'm still doing the last chapter with the songs lyrics will be in bold and I going use some of the song not ALL of the song) **_like a song I guess it won't get out_

_**I'm driving  
I'm headed out to the show  
You know I got my tickets  
Center stage sitting in the front row  
The music playing so loud  
I can barely hear a thing  
Still hear it when I get home**_

_I hear her voice in my head all day long , Everyday her voice is still there _

**_Cause its silence but I still hear this ringing in my ear  
And this is what it all feels like me  
Ever since the day she decided to leave  
Its playing in my head like a movie_**

_She left me well she didn't but she left my dreams to live with her. To live my life with her _

**_It feels like she here but she not  
She stuck in my head  
She stuck in my head_**

_She stuck in my head like she trap in my thoughts _

**_And then you try and tell yourself to stop  
But she all in your head  
She all in your head_**

_why does she do this to me?_

**_In your head until your eyes is closed  
I wish I could turn my mind off  
She all in my head  
She all in my head_**

_And maybe I can get over her then a image of Rapunzel went into my mind her flashing smile which I melted for _

_I fell for her and bad.._

**_Out at sea for seven days  
I got so used to it  
That now that I'm back on land  
I still feel like I'm swaying  
Its making me sick to my head  
I'm feeling dizzy wondering if you miss me (yes)_**

_I miss you already I think as I put flowers on the boat this got to perfect for her not got to...Has to it's for her my angel my everything like a curse for me... she has this spell on me _

**_This is how I feel without you  
And this is what it all feels like to me  
Ever since the day she decided to leave_**

_She left our dreams well...My dreams how will I be sure she won't leave this one?... No I think she can't will she can I thought as I made sure nobody was going to be here at midnight today will be full moon so everything is perfect at least for tonight..._

**_It feels like she here but she not  
She stuck in my head  
She stuck in my head  
And then you try and tell yourself to stop  
But she all in your head  
She all in your head_**

_ I try to get her out my head but, again why do I even try? I sigh and took one look at the scene before me the beautiful water spilling out, everything is good I looking for perfection _neither_ good nor great ...The a thought of doubt went into my mind what if she say no again? What if I end up alone? Is she going to break my heart?_

**_I don't know what it is  
And I don't know how to get you outta here  
But I know I cant get you off of my mind right now  
After all we been thru_**

_I smile and think the wild adventure we have to meet. How many ways she done to change me, and still will because that is what she does she changes or just brings out the best of people. She brought out the best of me.  
**And**  
_**_All__ you put me thru  
It's like just something  
Something inside me  
Wont let me let you go  
This is what it feels like_  
**

_How does it feel like ..._

**_It feels like she here but she not  
She stuck in my head_**

_She stuck in replay she stuck in my head stuck in my head_

**_She stuck in my head  
And then you try and tell yourself to stop  
But she all in your head  
She all in your head _**

_She all I h__ear all I see _

_All that I love ,all I can ever feel around me, every time I close my eyes I see her with big light green eyes ,short and uneven brown chocolate _mousse_ curly hair. Her smile which can lighten the saddest soul , her happiness , her hope and her everything about her. The way she made me smile and melt for her. Again how does she do that?_

_**In your head until your eyes is closed**  
**I wish I could turn my mind off**  
**She all in my head**  
**She all in my head**  
**She stuck in my head **_  
__

_She always been there and she will always be there no matter how hard I will try to get her out_

_**If somebody else out there **_

_If anyone out there?_

_**Going thru this lemme know**_

_**That I'm not alone**_  
_I smile and start to think about her, her smile and how she always has even thorough she doesn't want me... And that doesn't matter because I will always want her _

* * *

_Out of Eugene's POV_

_Having doubts on this this Eugene? You shouldn't have any but, let's be reasonable for a moment what happen if you someone you really love besides you next to you,in your hands in your reach but, yet so far from your grasp away from you leaving you and your heart will be broken. Torn in two but, again you have the nerve to ask the person again... Eugene what would he do? Now that the doubt is pestering his mind bother him and trying to change his mind...Will that happen? _

_Rapunzel where was she now? Well let's see they're both having doubts about this _

* * *

_Rapunzel's POV_

_I love him and I hope there's still time... Time to fix the errors that I made over time _

* * *

_Eugene's POV_

_I- I love her and this time she will say yes I know she will say yes she has to right I mean the fifth time is the winner right? It has to be_

* * *

_Out of Eugene's POV  
_

_I get it, I get it they are in love but will they ever say and hear the yes? And what going to happen after if a no comes because it could come...Out of fear yes fear it does many thing many painful thing though the heart and the bone. Fear is something we can't avoid no matter how hard we try. Fear is something that is most develop in this story but, dear reader time will tell you of that later for now we will have to see the strength and their the faith in love that Rapunzel and Eugene have put this love story we will have to see because that's why your here to watch right? Because we can't interfere we're specters here to watch. That all we can do...Watch  
_

* * *

_ Midnight ...Rapunzel's POV_

_I came to place where Eugene told me and I was surprise or blow away with the sight the moonlight hitting the lake giving it an angelic look and the wooden boat decorated with flowers I think a tear went out of my eyes because this was the place where I fell in love with him where it all happen , my heart beats faster then I hear his voice_

_"Rapunzel.." he says smoothly his voice music to my ears... When my eyes met his I felt a warm fuzzy feeling that fills all of me. Was this love?...This warm fuzzy feeling is that what you call love? Surely it can't be that love right? One more I look at him my heart melted and my legs were wobbling "May I have the honor to join you on this boat ride tonight" I giggled in the way he said it was lame but...Cute seeing my actions I cover my mouth at this he smirks at this I giggled and answer him_

_"You may have the honor of joining of this boat ride" I giggled at this as he help me in "What a gentleman I made out of you" He smiles and clear a strike of my hair out my face making me blush thankfully the moonlight hid it...Once when were in the middle of the lake he stroke my check and a blush up again what's wrong with me? I blush too much _

_"You know Rapunzel" he said as we were looking at the starts which made me feel love _

_"Yes?" I turn to him to keep my attention on him just for himself _

_"You have change my world I mean if wasn't for you I would of been in prison or worst...Only God knows what would have been of me.." I nodded because it was I change him but, not completely I didn't change him that way God knows I would of kill myself if that happen but, I did change his bad parts for the best because I love him and when you love someone you do the impossible. "And I never had the chance to thank you for being there for me.. For giving me the best chance to live...Thanks" a blush came to my face "Rapunzel.." He said softy grabbing my hands. "What's Love for you?"_

_I was surprise that he ask this "Well...It's giving the best of you to a person you care about not because he or she ask it's because you want to give the best to that person to make them happy" I told him sighing as I did that I wonder if he ever thought that about me or if he could love me even though I'm weird. I'm the girl who was lock up in a tower for eighteen years and I'm probably socially weird "Why?"_

_"I just want to know what you think about the topic..." I wonder why _

_"Oh" well this can't get better "Well, since we're talking about this, what do you think about love? Eugene?" He look surprise and softly smile at me with kindness his chocolate color eyes showing truth and a hint of love or a long distant look in his eyes I really hope it's love and not a long distant wish_

_"Well..My princess" He mocks me as he looks at the stars looking for an answer for my question taking his time making me more nervous "Love that is a simple word but, what is it? Or do we have it" My hearts stops as he said that and literary skips a beat "Love is base in giving your all and willing to give more to that person just to see them smile..." He stops at while looking at my eyes searching into the deep green of my eyes. "Or is it will to live your life and share with that person just having the bravely to share something that yours to someone you don't know but, you're willing to learn about?" I look at him taking deeply his words which were striking hard and fast aiming at my heart "Is it having the strength to give yourself to that person your whole self?.." He asks me "Do we have within us?" He looks at me breaking my heart as he takes my hand ,a tear running down my face he frowns but, he keeps talking to me "I don't know but, I know that I want to prove that I do have love Rapunzel" he said as he went down on one knee ,I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand this is happening ..It's happening "You have change into someone I thought I can never be...Rapunzel of Corona may you give me the honor to call yourself Rapunzel __Fitherbert of Corona?" He said nervously while looking at me I couldn't respond ___

___Should I? He frowns as it me a while to answer___

___I love him and that enough for me and that should and will be enough for Corona ___

___I smile "You are looking at the future Rapunzel __Fitherbert of Corona" I grin and kiss him passionately under the moonlight __ while I heard the birds singing but, I didn't care I only saw him it was only me and him the way it should be... Him and me ...__  
_

___It will be always like this always...___

___After we finish ______kissing he smile and started to sing which surprise me Eugene never sings he doesn't like it he won't do it unless it was absolutely necessary or I had to beg him for it___

___"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out" I giggled at that part as he sang it shoot me a puppy glare begging me to shut up for a while so he can sing as I slowly fell in the wonderful tune of his voice drowning in melodically voice of his  
"You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright" I smile as the boat hit the ground he offer me a hand and we got out. Then he twirls me around surprising me again wow he can he surprise me! Even all we had been ___through he loves me... Yes he love me______

___"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind" I join in the song making him smile then he open his mouth to sing again while dancing___

___"'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you" He said as I blush hard thankfully the moonlight block that ,hopefully he didn't notice that  
"Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you" here where I join in again making us dance faster  
"You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh" we smile and laugh letting the moment take over and maybe we let take over are lives  
___

* * *

_Eugene's POV _

_She said yes to me... She said YES to ME!..._

_That surprises me but, she had to fall for my charms now right? And now we were singing I can't get how this girl can make do these things but, I'll admit it was cute to see her surprise face _

_"How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too" I remember when she shed her fist tear in front of me to save me life she is beautiful even when she cries ...I saw her try to hide a blush which I stop she shouldn't being hiding anything "Why hide a beautiful face?" I ask her causing her to blush harder I grin I always have this _effect_ on her then she laughs and started to sing soaking the moment I heard her angelic voice _

_"The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you" I smile because it was true all of it was true I love that the way she would glare at me after I did something wrong but, she could never stay angry at me. I love the way her nose would flare up whenever she was annoy , I have fallen for her and hard I love that feeling this I sang whatever came to mind _

_"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind" I sang the last note _

_"'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohoh" We stop singing everything was perfect and it always be that way right?_

_I never so wrong in my life_

* * *

_Out of Eugene's POV_

_Love...will it last? We will know that whit time that's what we need and don't get _

_Time... That's what we need right without it we're nothing think when is the last time you did something that doesn't involve time? _

_Learning requires time._

_Horror are everlasting moments._

_Happiness is the best way to spend time._

_Love is the only way you forget time. _

_See? It all involves time no way it doesn't involve time. Or maybe something's are capable of being stuck in time _

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Eugene's POV

I remember it like yesterday but, that won't solve my problems now no it won't ... I look at my beloved wife who was staring at the clouds her eye like a long distant memory longing to get out of here longing for something else which I can't bring to the girl. That...That is tearing my heart apart leaving to nothing

I'm useless

"Rapunzel" I call out to her as if loud sounds can tear her apart she turns her eyes puffy red dark circles under her green big eyes the nose bright red she look pale for she hadn't sleep these past three days regardless... She looks beautiful to me but, I don't want to see her this way...No one should see her like this way...Weak , tried because she was always happy and outgoing now..Well it was plain depressing

"Yes?"She whispers like her soul had been taken from her only her with this mortal body.. Her own hell hole

"You need to sleep" I whisper but, she didn't hear me I give her a sad smile "Can you come with me now?" Her eyes gave me a small sorry trying to say sorry for all her sadness what she can't say in words she says it in actions her green eyes staring into mine's sending me a sad feeling regret, pain horror and mostly anger... And I see something else which I hope that I image... Fear I saw fear maybe it was fear for not being able of bringing a child into the world..Maybe it's something else...She wipes away her tears which were running down her rosy cheeks and gave me a force smile and she try to be happy she practically almost force herself to do that.. The Keyword here is Almost, it's like she doesn't want to be happy anymore thinking that she doesn't deserve what everyone else haves

Happiness such a queer word isn't it?  
What do you guys think?

* * *

Out of Eugene's POV

He is right like you may ask yourself what is happiness? It's almost explainable like the word love ..._almost _Let's see what it is ,and _that _dear reader I swear to you that I'll do my best to explain that even thought my lack of experience on this term... I don't know really how to put this word on maybe I'll start like this

Happiness is mostly base on memories if I must say this is based on the lifestyle of your own life.. Which I must ask ...How was your _childhood_? Was a horrible one like mine was...? Oops too much information ...Well happiness is based on that the dearest moments you have with your love ones the moment you cherish because you will never know that might be your last one with them...Answer me this what is happiness? For you what is it? Happiness such a queer word for the world maybe it's that feeling of everlasting goodness you get when you share something with someone you love...Or not , but I assure you dear reader there is something out there that brings you this good feeling. That good feeling is happiness small but, in its own way it satisfies you holding the power of bringing that smile into your face. This feeling could reported in many way you may find in a season, a time ,a person, a book, an adventure , or simply something new but, there is something out there that can ALWAYS make you smile. Either it's power or wealth, popularity or love... But it's gives the smile on you face that things has power over you , and for Eugene that thing more like that person was Rapunzel...

"I'm not sure Eugene" Rapunzel said while twirling her hair, she wasn't sure if she was ready to go out to the world,is she? I don't know I'm not Rapunzel nor will ever want to be for I know what she will do in the future ..Because I know it , I know it all...But don't worry dear readers with the time you will know ,that's what we need time.

Right? But Eugene didn't want that he wanted his wife to be happy he wanted her to smile because when she happy he's happy

Isn't that how it always work... Making the person that person you happy then you will be happy right?...

"No you're coming". Eugene said to the new queen which turn in surprise never had her wonderful and perfect husband made do a thing that she didn't want to do in fact he did things that he didn't want to do for her. To keep her happy

" No?" She ask her husband with a new tone that he didn't heard before ever in his life it scare him by he took it in, for he didn't know the pain she had in her heart incapable of bringing a heir to the throne of bring a child... Incapable do any of you know what that feels. Being there excepted to do something but,you're incapable to do so? Of being incapable of doing what they have requested upon you?

"Please come out" He plead with his eyes leaving nothing to Rapunzel but said yes ... Because she loves him and that's how loves works right? It works that way "I need you" he almost whisper the last part bringing Rapunzel to see the reality of how much he needed her to smile to be happy to be her again he was her freedom, her love, her everything... She needed him ,looking at his eyes ,green on light brown.

"Yes...Yes I will come out" she answer leading Eugene to bring a bright smile making her feel light in pitch darkness of her soul bringing out to the light even it was dim... Then he grab her and lifted her up into his arms bride style .. She was smiling victory roar in Eugene's mind but he had to do the next thing... Until Eugene cover her eyes with a blindfold ,she frown a bit as he carry her over the castle's walls she had agree to come out but, she didn't come agree to blindfolded but, she doing this for him...Because he love him isn't that how it always work? Because it was her turn to make him happy. That's how love works right? Doing something you dislike for someone you love? Isn't that's how loves works? Making sacrifices for people you care about

I find stupid doing things we don't want for the sake of others but, then again if that didn't God wouldn't care enough to come save us, or ours dear mothers wouldn't keep us under their tender love which show each and every day our short live lives...

"Eugene?" Rapunzel softly said while she didn't see a thing but only heard the deep breaths of her beloved husband

"Yes sunshine?" Ironic right? Sunshine... I mean of her magical hair with the power of the sun... Eh? Well that's the last lame attempt to lighten the mood

"Where your taking me?" She ask him while he was itching inside to tell her but,it would of ruin the surprise he work so hard for... he had work hard for her now he can proudly show this to her , he wanting to see her face lighting up when he show her... Now what we need to know what he had prepare for her.

Is something she will care for? Or not? I do not know or need to know now but, I'm sure you guys need to know or rather want or demanding so since I take no interest on this topic I rather more suitable and convenient for you and I that we see what Eugene is thinking about this... Shall we?

* * *

Eugene's POV

She been asking me question since I carry her over the pond I gently put her down in the grass the sunlight lighten her up short brown locks of her hair, I uncover her eyes letting her take in where she was I enjoy watching her eyes widen , her beautiful big green eyes open in surprise she gasp a bit when noticing where are we standing a mossy green little patch of grass next to a small pond

"You remember" she said softly showing a true smile her soft small pink lips curving up at me my heart melts at her beaming face..

I remember...? Is she seriously asking that? After all I been through to just get to her ,to reach the unreachable and taste the desirable ... So do I remember? ... Yes , yes I do

"Yes I did" I whisper back at her touching her cheek that was now flushing pink "You look beautiful this way ... Don't change it" She blushes slightly and sticks out her tongue acting like a little child , and I love her like that

"Come on Eugene" She said while looking at the lake "I want to swim" She said all suddenly with a childish voice '_It's scares me a bit how quickly change her attitude' _ then she gives me a warm and honest smile , mischief in her eyes quickly telling me that she wants to get in trouble and when '_she wants something she gets IT...'_ I smile at her seeing her smile for real in weeks actually showing her true self in weeks or maybe like years .. It's been years since she acted like this..

* * *

Out of Eugene's POV

What he mean when 'It's been years since she acted like this'? What did he mean?

Dear reader, this is quite easy to explain actually lest see where it all started um.. Oh that's right Four years ago when Rapunzel's parents died... You see dear reader it wasn't a death of old age rather an old tale that's starts with revenge , the murder wanted, Rapunzel to suffer and that person knew how to do that. Yes, dear reader I know who it is and what he or she did but, this will be reveal with time, or you guys took my hint when I was starting this tragic tale... And no I won't tell you I'm mean where the fun in that?... When Rapunzel's parents died the new found princess who knew nothing about monarchy was taking over the throne was now feeling the weight of royalty. She was careless, free and clueless and she was _Corona's new queen_ surely she will need help right? Yes and she needed lots and LOTS of it for one year she been trained to be.. Well let me see what way I'll put it um.. oh this is right ... Emotionless she learn how to not keep her heart at her shelve maybe this why she denied Eugene's proposals so many times before. She also learn how to be heartless and what's best for her kingdom meanwhile she was learning her uncle was taking care of the her KINGDOM but, even though he was taking care of the kingdom or Corona she didn't even got the chance to see her uncle because either she was caught in her everyday lessons or he was simply to busy to see the young gal. Reasonable for searching for a cure for his dying wife and taking care of two kingdoms all doing that at in his home country not taking notice of Rapunzel not because he was heartless well maybe he was cause he was shifted to be that way... Well because things were pouring into his mind consuming him also the guilt of not telling his beloved wife of how he find the cure ... and _what he had risk. _During that first year she had learn that her true nature wasn't approve by the Corona's court and if she wanted to honor her parents , she have to do it right or the kingdom will be handed to other person who was approve by Corona's Royal court so she had learn to suppress her nature making her feel empty inside... Maybe that was right she _was empty inside_ the keyword here is WAS..I had to say if wasn't for Pascal or Eugene she would gone so deep that she wouldn't be remember as Rapunzel the kind soul rather she'll be a plain face wondering around the world.. That's was year one a hard one if you ask me.

In year two the Corona's Royal court,they had decided that she was ready for the crown that when her true nature was slowly disappearing if wasn't for the crazy things that Eugene did to bring the true self back to tell her keep fighting like saying to her 'You can be yourself and _Queen _at the same time' or 'Don't let them change you' things like that made her happy and glad it was constant reminder of who she was and who she didn't wanted to be.

In year three she was queen and her self but, she wanted to focus on _that only and Eugene made that hard _ there, where she and he took days the ask themselves the same old question 'Where dose our relationship stands?' Rapunzel was sure it going great and it was handing on but, Eugene on the other hand was having doubts asking himself 'Does she even love me?' or 'Why do I even do this?' which is normal for someone who has been constantly rejected year after year... So in a way it's acceptable for someone like him he who usually more comfortable when answer and reassure quickly ,luckily for Rapunzel he was in _love,_ and he fell so deep that he had to stay for her luckily for her ,or she would end up with someone who doesn't care for her well being at all.

Year Four she had been ask herself stupid question like 'Why does he stays with person like me?' she had the right to ask herself I mean who in the right mind would stay with the person who rejected them for three years straight?! So she was thinking what did he see in her ... So dear reader, _what _did he see in her... I don't know I'm not the right person to tell you that because I'm not Eugene ...After those four years of change in Rapunzel's life which made it harder for Eugene to get through her that's why Eugene was surprise in ways she was acting now because even through she finally accepted him, through those fours years of hard press and training ,she had lost herself...

Can you believe that?

She lost herself

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

I smile at him as he brought me here the lake... This was the place where he propose to me ... I thought he forgot,like the other guys the Royal court of Corona made me date.. I almost shudder when remembering that...

* * *

_Flashback starts _

_"NO! I won't do it... You guys made change SO many THINGS but, BUT THIS?!" I saw the people giving me weird looks 'A new queen can't been seen as crazy' a voice in my head told me '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...9...10' I counted in my head the way I always have to do so they will have too, accept me. "This is the tipping point" I hiss at them  
_

_"Rapunzel" said one of the 'Royal pain in my ASS' "You want to accepted right?" I nodded the last thing I want is to dishonor my parents that is my weakness and they knew that. "Then you will DATE the prince of New __England" and with that they left me_

_"Stupid Jacob..." I whisper "Stupid date" **(A/N: Jacob is one of people the royal court of Corona)**_

* * *

_At the date_

_"Hello my dear Queen" said the snobby prince of New England trying to flatter me into marriage but, that NOT going to happen.. Hell no I WON'T let that happen ... No way... I force in a smile at the prince and tried not to see, rude to him _

_"Hello..." Waiting for his name that I'm not quite sure they told that before. __"Carlos... Prince Carlos your majesty, it's quite a honor to be in your kingdom.." _

_"Um... Sure" he grab my hand and pull me outside "Prince Carlos, what are you doing?.." I ask him waiting for __an answer he smirks a grab my fingers tightly _

_"My queen I'm taking you to an adventure" 'I seriously doubt that ,the only one who could ever take to an real adventure is Eugene' I force a smile at him hoping not to show what I felt which was utterly disgust toward Carlos  
_

_"But, where?" I said a bit too demanding the royal court would had my head if they heard like this .. Especially in front of the prince of New England but , I don't care ... Why should I? It's not like they are making marrying him I him the way he's acting won't get him anywhere. He looks at me wondering my tone of my voice but, then remembering that he's a PRINCE and I'm a QUEEN he let's it slip _

_"To the nearby tree over" he said as pointing at the old oak tree with its beautiful fresh green leaves. "You see come on!" He yell with joy in his voice but, his eyes were a different story , they were telling me that he didn't want to be here like he's was force to be here...like me... That intrigues me usually it's me who doesn't want to be there. He grabs my hands and pull me there ,now I'm really confused he's sending mix signals to me "Sure if the Queen is too coward to go to a simple tree well...Poor Corona" He tease me , shocking me once __again_

_"I'm not afraid of a little adventure" with that said I rip my hand out of his grasp... Strangely it made her feel cold and alone _

* * *

_Out of Rapunzel's POV_

_I'm not sure if we should get too deep in her past because, because it this isn't the story that going to be told but, for my own sake and your curiously.. We shall continue on this little take back ...as I will be here learning more _

* * *

_Rapunzel's POV_

_After weeks of meeting Carlos like he lets me call him that way ... Whenever I'm with him I feel something burning in me like what I felt with Eugene... Eugene I feel like I am cheating on him, which is not true cause were not dating I shut him years ago as that option for the sake of my kingdom but, he still is my friend maybe I should ask him about that... But that would hurt him right.. Would it? _

_**Sure it would... he loved you** __\- A voice in my head yells at me but, I can't stop myself from dreaming of Carlos_

_His beautiful grey's eyes looking deep into the dark forest every time he looks at me I feel my soul in his eyes even after weeks of knowing him .. I feel something new in me ... I'm not sure of that .. ._

_"Rapunzel?" a sweet voice ask me while I think peacefully about him _

_Maybe I was in love so what?_

**_Your hurting Eugene_**_**-**The voice screams in head and I want it to stop .. It's disturbing and hard to think with it so make the fake smile to the prince _

_"Yes Carlos?" I turn around showing off my fake smile he smiles at me , his dirty blonde hair covering his eyes _

_"I was wondering if you can.." leaving that note_

_"If I can?" I ask him_

**_Stop right now!_**_\- The voice beg but, I can't because maybe I love him__  
_

**_You DON'T LOVE him_**_**-** Yes I do I yell inside trying to convince myself . I shut the voice out and continue to talk to Carlos letting him take me somewhere else_

* * *

-_Weeks after-_

_I'm so stupid .. so , so stupid I had a little outburst in my room .. Tearing my blood red curtains and throwing my pillows at the wall knowing that the maids will clean , I didn't lift a finger neither care to clean at all ... I was alone once more ..._

_Mother Gothel was right I can keep someone I love _

_I mean I threw all I have in the trash for an illusion .. I can't believe myself _

_ Letting out a loud groan I threw myself into bed closing my eyes and drifting to sleep ... More like forcing myself to sleep  
_

_..._

_I open to see an identical copy of myself but, she dress as an angel then I look at myself dress in black and red expect this was red cause by blood .. I watch in Horror as the dress which I was dress in was bleeding and dripping on the floor  
_

**_"You did this" _**_The other me said softy in quiet and lovely voice which I didn't knew I had. I look at her , she was wearing a white long silky summer dress her green eyes lighter than mine will ever be, long dark brown hair, her tone was demanding me to pay attention... But I couldn't because I take a look at me I gasp in horror as I saw myself. My skin grew darker until it was pale grey, my hair was nightmare black then my eyes they the- were the worst of all that has change.  
_

_They were completely black _

_"I did what?" I ask her,the angel me , she frowns a bit and garb my wrist lifting me into the air we fly through all Corona until we stop at a wooden door she push the door open and i gasp once more at the sight... It's was Eugene. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was deep red. His chocolate brown eyes loss its glimmer I did this? "Did I do this?" The angel sadly frowns and nods her head her brown curly locks moving as she nod_

**_"Rapunzel, yes yo did that you had broken his heart... The blood on your dress shows that" _**_she tells me that as I look over to him.. To tell the truth I wish I hadn't ... It was soul-breaking to me he had lost it all because of me _

_"What have I done?" I ask myself more like accusing myself for thi- this inhumane thing that I have cause on that poor soul making him not living , nor dead but , he was just existing around the world occupying a matter in space... I look over at the other girl who was me.. "Can I fix this?" She smiles at me gently _

**_"Yes Zel, you can... Do it while you still got time" _**_Then with that she disappears in air as the sunlight left just leaving the shadows as company to myself, leaving me alone again _

_Fucking alone again_

_..._

_I woke form my sleep knowing what I have to do ,I went... _

_Flashback ends_

* * *

My smile almost disappears at that thought but, looking at Eugene I can't be sad so my put a smile lurking for mischief eyeing the little pond next to me that's means we are going to get wet... Mustering the most innocent look I could ever get I went to Eugene giving the 'puppy look' he looks at me smiling at me back almost making me feel guilty for what I'm about to do. Almost... I quickly grab his hand pulling him near me and taking him near the pond

"Eugene" I said as sweetly as I could

"Yes?" He said with joy I smile at him 'he has no idea what coming for him'

"Please close your eyes I want to give you a surprise .. You know for all you did for me" that part was true I love for that , he smiles and obeys and with that I push him to into the pond he yells gasping for air as he comes up for air.

" Rapunzel!" He yells at me I laugh

"You should of seen *laughing* the- the look *gasping for air* on your fa-" I didn't even got to finish that sentence before he pulls me with a smug look on his face the I laugh ,we were laughing at the events that happen so quickly of forgetting the tragic thing that happen , are to come but,..

and there's one thing that I know for sure

I'm back

* * *

Out of Rapunzel's POV

Yes the former queen of pain and disillusion was back to her former self but, that not so important for now. What's important? Well don't tell me that you guys might have forgotten as we check on these pair? You did? Well might as well tell you and waste time... Simple we're we last left off in_ Arendelle_ remember? We left with Kai and Gerda and the new born,the special girl we left behind... Where are them now you may ask we that's easy to respond as you may recall in that _late Queen's _ testament they were on their way to Southern Isles why you may ask as you may remember ... Do you? Well if you don't here are her words

__"First as a queen I have lives at my sake and I want to make sure they are in good care so now I leave the kingdom in care of the kingdom of the Southern Isles whom gain my trust over the years. They will be in control of the kingdom till my beloved daughter has the age to do so whom at her age eighteen" _ _Kai and Gerda when as quickly as possible to the shipping port but, the newborn scare grabs Gerda's fingers making hard for her to give her up. There's a reason why she loves children so much you see, in her younger times she and Kai had children of their own but, that was a long time ago all their children were grownups and left them a long time ago leaving the poor woman alone longing for another child. Which the queen and king were able to fill that endless hole in their broken hearts but, as quick as they came as quick they left. But, this time leaving a child in their hands like a blessing their hearts broken as grieving parents have a baby girl in their hands and for their own pain the girl was grabbing their fingers like their children once did and they had to give her away to people who save her.

"Kai?" Gerda softly says as she holds the child in one arm and the other on her husband shoulder , he looks at her with kind eyes he already knew what she going to say "What are we going to?" she cried as she held tighter on the baby girl her husband just look at her

"I don't know" he simply reply which was true as much they love the child they have to obey he queen last wish and as loyal servants and citizens they obey.. But their hearts can't bear it I mean who could? One thing is having your children all grew up but, that wasn't the reason well the reason was that their children die in battle for Arendelle in honor that's why they feel if they take the child in their owns hands they will be betraying their own children but, in little time they had fell for the little girl. Kai walk around looking at the sea horizon thinking 'what are they going to do?'

* * *

At the Southern Isles

When the couple reaches the docks of Southern Isles their smile that the child given them had faded because they know that after this the harder part follows after this one but, they need to hide their feeling from royalty

They always have to.

As they went to the gates with the girl in their arms to enjoy the-so-little-time they had together. They took her everywhere they went; they took her along with them when they got '_The ever so beautiful welcome that guards'. _They took along with them when they got mock, they took along with they gone shopping and so on and so on. What they didn't notice that the newborn never cry nor actually bother the couple maybe they didn't notice because they where to suck in their problems to even remember the child , that's the funny part they were so worry _about the child _ that they have _forgotten the child_ and never notice that every time the girl was frighten the air got the couple knew that they weren't welcome in this kingdom they knew they have a problem a huge actually cause the _late queen _put her trust on THEM and that's a lot weight to put on someone shoulders so YOU must promise me that YOU WON'T do THAT when your soul leaves your body. THAT you won't leave that pain upon a person who loves dearly, they don't deserve that.

Getting back to the topic Gerda was worry about not sending the message to the King and Queen of Southern Isles she wanted to help her husband but, as a rule they had she had to ask him for help so he won't feel useless to help his wife. So her own way she was the one who was helping instead of him

"Kai?" she softly says to her husband "What are we going to do?" Hell they knew what they got to do but, not how to put in action. NO they didn't had a clue for that 'how to tell the King and Queen that their were now in the responsibly of another kingdom' I mean who can take that well... Maybe they are but, how to say it?

"Well we have that audience in a hour meanwhile let's just enjoy time with our little love" He smiles at the little girl at his arms giggling and trying to touch his fingers his soften at the sight of the child trying to reach warmth. Weird huh warmth? Well I won't be saying anymore

Gerda sigh at looking at her husband they did the thing that they swore not to

They have fallen in love with the young girl.

They were doomed to their hearts

* * *

-An hour later-

At the court in the presence of the two royals of this kingdom neither one one of them knew how to put the news out.

"Well..?" the king ask impatiently it has been five minutes since the two of them had been standing there ,in the beginning it was going great they introduce themselves then when the things fall down when they try to explain the reason why they were their. Bored the King almost yell them to hurry up _almost_

'Well better now than later right?' Kai thought as he open his mouth " Sorry my King and Queen for the delay well my wife and I, we don't how to give the horrifying news onto you Majesty,..."

"Well you might as well try" The queen said it more like snap well there is a reason for this too , Let's see how to .. How to explain it? Well The queen had recently given birth to her last and thirteenth child having a headache over thirteenth's children and she was wanting to relax by duties of a queen does not allowed that. She wanted to play and love her children but, a queen can't do that , maybe that's why she always wanting to hurry things to get back with her children and her newborn Hans. She wanted that and Kai and his wife can delay her so little time she got with her children.

Kai sighed he knew that there's no easy way to put the dramatic news they have to give "My dear Majesties since there's no way I can put this softer, well now both of you are in charge of two kingdoms." He said it as simply as that taking it as no-big deal which it was since he has to give all his loyalty onto the new kings or rather rulers of Arendelle. When Kai told this onto the king the queen's face change dramatically form bored and annoy to compete horror, because another kingdom means more responsibilities and father less time with her children. It meant more political meetings and go for weeks to other kingdoms rather than her own, to her own, her kingdom.

"What!?" was the only thing she able to sputter she know it was improper but, now she had no care for that no, not at all, The king seeing that quickly acted  
"Wait! You mean my-our dears friends are dead and we are the _last ones_ to ever know?!" The king reclaim and he open his mouth to say on more "And?" The king clam down a bit more like he force himself to because the king knew what Rapunzel didn't knew, he knew form anger no good comes out of it. If only Rapunzel knew that then, if only she knew that before. "What's? What's the proof that _they have sent you guys _to give us this, News?" When he said that, Gerda smile this was her part in this bloody mess she had to give the necklace onto the king she bow down in respect and handed him a simple golden chain necklace which had a silver snowflake at the end. The king gasp at the sight of this, it was the necklace the queen wore when both of they met and queen saw that too. Remembering the music and the sound of violins playing in the background inside her head and imagines of the king and the other queen. Once that was done the king gave back the necklace because it was still needed for later needs.

"Is this enough proof? My king?" Gerda asked He nodded and accepted responsibly of the new kingdom cause that the only thing he can do.

"For heaven's sake what happen to the child?" The queen yell out of fright she had a soft spot for children and not everyone knew that. The couple look at each other before telling the queen Gerda answer carefully to the queen not wanting to upset her

"She being take care of my Queen" She answer

"By whom?"

"By the one who save her"

"And who is that?"

That's when Gerda freeze she wanted to say herself and leave the baby but, couldn't no it her responsibility before her wants

"By.. Rapunzel of Corona" She sigh and just like that and with all do respect they left the king and Queen to give on the baby to it's rightful owner.. _Rapunzel_

* * *

-AT CORONA'S KINGDOM-

Gerda and Kai finally made unto this kingdom a shot in their hearts as they walk on this land knowing that this place is where the girl would be put for the rest of her life.

Away from their ever longing hearts

How where they ever going to do it?

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

After my little fun with Eugene which led to a fifteenth minutes make out and led to something more... Then I was found being call into audience by some people called by the names Kai and Gerda,... The names seem so familiar like I knew them before but, hey what I'm supposed to do? They say it's obviously important and they travel all the way from Arendelle just to get to me it must be a lot... I still wonder if an message left my aunt and uncle I mean they had to leave me something? Right? They have to leave something to me or have they forgotten? Anyways I went there to find this a middle age woman and man with a bundle of blankets in their arms

"Hello, To whom I may owe this pleasant visit?" I ask them as they stand in my court ,today isn't really my day I mean I had a lovely time with Eugene today just to be cut off by them. I just wanted to have a day off from being perfect example and just be me and act like me after a horribly breaking news. No!I have to make sure everything in my kingdom is perfect

That everything is going to alright.

They look at me eyeing as if to see if they going to find any imperfections in me well they can try and succeed I just want a day off.

"Um... Your Majesties" Kai said both to me and Eugene

"Yes?" my husband said a little bit angry because he was cut off today in a rather unpleasant way which I hope I will never remember... I still giggled at him it was so _cute _when he gets annoy. Kai flinch under his tone of voice but, boldly continue on

"As I was saying and I'm not sure how to put this..." He hesitated a bit like regretting to tell us this news. Which made me wonder what was this news that makes its so horrifying to not tell the king and queen? "... As you guys might know that our beloved rulers of Arendelle are well... Gone" I almost roll my eyes at that I knew for at least the four past weeks and now they thought it was _the right time_ was now? _  
_

"Yes we did" I answer with cold tone in my voice they both flinch at that and Kai held tighter the bundle he had in his arms. Gerda put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him from me

"Yes, your Majesty" Gerda said trying to save her husband more discomfort and pain that he had cause "And our _late queen _has chosen you my Majesty for her greatest treasure" Her eyes somehow distant and sad I wonder why? Had my uncle and aunt left their riches? No that's Arendelle's treasure and I don't think that they will send me that. So what is it? What's the thing that obviously Gerda and Kai don't want me to have? Is bad? Or is it too great they don't want it in my hands? When Gerda had said this Eugene arched an eyebrow as if he was interested in something for the kingdom's sake for a change and now _ that was interesting_

* * *

Eugene's POV

They had to interrupt us! They had to! What's so important to interrupt the king's duties of making sure that his ,his absolutely gorgeous and highly beautiful queen happy?! What so important? Then I heard the word treasure.. Now that's interesting

"Her greatest treasure?" Rapunzel speaks and tilts her head a bit "And that might be her kingdom?"

"No my Queen" Kai says "It's something else but,first" He smiles weakly "Are you a good mother?"

"I guess I could be if given the chance" She chokes up a bit her tears almost running how dare they remind her that she can't be a mother! At the sight her tears they frown feeling guilty for what they had done they should feel like that I mean you don't go on reminding people that that can't have what they want. A tear fall and I was furious

"No ,no my queen don't cry we had came with good news" Greda said what possibly can help her? Rapunzel look up her eyes fill with hope they better not mess this up, but for the first since the baby's news she had hope.

Hope... Such a beautiful word isn't it?

"You do?" She asks her

"Yes" And with that she went near us and left something in her arms at the sight she gasp so did I.

It was a baby girl with stunning light but, deep blue eyes which look like the sea at peace, she had almost white hair like snow hair. Rosy checks and an adorable little mouth. Her eyes were like the sea or rather like they were lost in sea.._. Just like her parents _she look clam and just stare at us as if knowing we're going to keep her they were looking at my soul. Then a soft sweet came as she look at us I turn to look at Rapunzel which in love with the child cause this was our chance.

This child was our _last chance_ to be parents... And we're taking it I heard a sigh besides "Promise you will take of her?" It was Greda who obviously fell in love with the girl at first sight.

"We will" Rapunzel whispers

We had fallen in love with Arendelle's greatest treasure... With a new chance and what do you do with chances?

You take them

* * *

**DONE FINALLY DONE! I can't believe how long that took it's like forever and sorry guy for taking forever to update and now I'm proud of myself for finally finishing this chapter! I mean gosh it took forever well anyways I really.. really ,really,really, really hope you like or/and love this chapter. Please read and review **

**Anyways the songs I used were ' All of me' John Legend and 'Stuck in my head' by Donnie Klang this a song fic cause I love doing song fics so love you guys (and I would more if you review) again a shout to **DinoRhino **  
**

**As always **

** Lostblueheart 16 **


	3. The gift, the girl

_**Hi guys its me Lostblueheart with another chapter to bring to you guy and gals (If you are evening reading this if you are than your are awesome at least for me) and thank you I can't believe that I had 165 views thank you guys! Now some reviews would be nice ( Just saying) So guys I want to make a deal I will update slow and give you guys every chapter over then of 6,000 words and less than 13,00 or I can do more than that but, I have too do more than 6,000... Deal? Okay?**_

_**And to say to my readers... well you guys I'm so so,so,so sorry forupdating late**_

_**Well as you know I don't own DreamWorks or Disney but, I did after making a killer jelsa movie I would move on to mericcup (Cause I love it ;) really love it)**_

_**On with the story shall we?**_

* * *

"_When you get sad or feel horrible promise me Elsa that you will turn your back and see the light or the good side of things … Okay?" The man_ took_ the girl by his hands, drying her tears away_

"_Yes, daddy" The girl hug her father "I love you no matter what" Her eyes seem like a pool of shining stars glaring into the man's chocolate brown ones. He feel guilt like it was all his fault and not hers.. In a way it was_

"_And I always will" the man says while hiding away a tear guiding her to place...where she will stay without any sane reasons –Elsa Fitzherbert of Arendelle and Corana –age eight_

* * *

Hello dear reader, I see that you came back for more let's see where we left the little girl… Oh! That's right we left her with the new parents.

The ones with, the new chance_._

To take back what was taken from them

To have what was rightfully yours

* * *

Eugene's POV

We keep the girl hold her tight in our arms, Greda and Kai gave us something before they left to go home.

A necklace made of golden chain and a sliver snowflake at the end. Beautiful for any ones liking…

Still before they gave us the necklace they look heartbroken as if they hope that we reject this offer that they had given us, but that doesn't matter now what's matter is we have a child! A child!

A baby girl

I grab the girl form Rapunzel's arms wanting to feel if this is real for myself, the girl's big blue eyes peering into mine sending a strange clam feeling around me,_ 'now I see why Greda and Kai fell for her'_

"King," Kai said "I know I have no right to say this but, never leave this girl on her own, don't let her go" he stare into my eyes "She something you keep with your soul" I look at her why will we ever leave her? I mean she is an angel

I was about to protest until I saw the heart broken glaze in his eyes like every father has when giving his daughter to another man so I swore on my own word...To never leave her and watch them walk slowly always their eyes never leaving on her sleeping body.

Always from her never to see her again

* * *

Out of Eugene's POV

Did you ever swore on your own word? Then somehow break it? This will happen to Eugene

It will

And when a man break his word unfortunate events happen to him and the people around him. Like for example: When you promise your mother or father to obey about something.. And you didn't and you made your brother swear to not stay any thing.

But your parents _will _find out.. that happen.. Meaning you have lost your parents trust and hurt your brother by him losing his trust with your parents.\

And never again have back that trust again?

Yeah it hurts

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

_I can't believe it, I am a mother... I'm a mother... I'M A MOTHER! Yes! _As I hold the little girl in my arms a little pride went to my heart as she open her eyes showing off her light like ice blue eyes. She looked in me and smile.

_Wait! What? Sh-She Smile! She smile at ME!_

_Oh my god! I just said it 'My daughter... Is that it true?_

Holding her in my arms I knew it was truth _how can this be evermore perfect? _

"Rapunzel" _I can't have a moment can I? _I turn around to find my favorite maid... And friend, Mary I met her at my first day being a princess _ I wonder if she stills wants as a friend anyway_

" Yes?"

"The council wants speak with you." Mary said.

My heart stop what do they want now? See that Eugene was near I went near him with my baby in my arms

"Eugene?"

"Yes, dear" he said coming to my side his face showing concern from the tone of my voice he always could tell that something wasn't right with me just looking at me he could tell.

_He knows me , and he knows when I am worry…_

_Sometimes I think he know me to much, for his own good._

_It´s not a bad thing but, he could get hurt being rulers over a large land means you can´t do anything with your heart.. He doesn't understand that_

"May you hold our, daughter, while I talk to the council…" then I give up my little girl to Eugene but, hesitated I don't want to give him my one last chance to have a child but, I have too, not wanting to hear his response, and went to talk to the council that same council that change me in four years I won't let them do that to my daughter. They can't.

I went into the Royal court

They bow down before me, their queen

_It stills feel so strange to say that, four years being one and I still can't get use to them saying that to me _

"Queen Rapunzel, with all respect we must tell you"

"Tell me , what Edward?" With a threat in my voice he look upon me and said

"That the girl you have cannot and God forbid inheritance your throne" anger when through me they can't do that, this my only chance of having a daughter and now she can't inherit my kingdom! Why would do this?

Regret in my voice and trying to calm myself down I asked them

"And why is that, Edward" he smirked and look down to me

" she's not a legit child, she's not yours " _ I swear they have my word I will kill you Edward she is mine. She's my daughter even if she's not my blood but, I think I try to turn this around a bit _

"Then why ask only me, when _your_ King, my husband has right to this also?"

they look at each while I ask the question since Edward was the voice of this awful request he was the only one brave enough to speak

"Well queen , you see the _King_" He said it like he despise Eugene, and why will he do that I mean I know he's not royal blood but, he tried so hard to learn all the rules. He did mess one year but that was three years ago... "Has a deep affection for the girl and won't deny this request for Corona's Benefit, you in the other hand knows what is right for YOUR kingdom" His words struck me he thinks I don't care for my _daughter? _ I really hope he dies now.

I clear my voice and made my decision

For good of my people

And my daughter

…

Well here it goes...

_What are you waiting for Rapunzel?_

I don't know

_You have too answer you cant stand there like a foolish girl can you now?_

No... But I don't what to say

_Don't be stupid Rapunzel, you not the run-free all day girl who dreams were to go OUT of the safety of a that tower... No no , NOW you are out of it and in the REAL WORLD like YOU wanted know be a grownup and face this like you wanted. _

But.. But she is my DAUGHTER

_I didn't say kill the girl I am saying work your brain find the way out_

…

* * *

Out of Rapunzel's POV

You might ask why Rapunzel fight with herself well whenever she was in the tower.. Like I said before her so-called mother left her so many scars that sometimes she would hear her voice … Since her mother ( I won't drop low to even say her name this time) is gone her voice is mix with a dark and evil side of her, the one which push back to by the over powering side bubbly and fun, crazy side of her.. That side was trying to get out and be free but that side is smart and deceiving seems sweet on the outside but, it's not that's side wants to get at all costs.. You will see later reader

I hope and I know I cannot change the past or the future but, I will hope that maybe one day she can rid of that side that demands more and more each and everyday... One day hopefully it will be gone, but, at what cost?

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

" Very well then you must know she's the only heir to the throne, why do that ? Leave my _ daughter _ out of the question..?

What good does that do?

What harm can she bring? From now on she is my daughter she will be trained properly and learn the ways of the queen ,until then you must not say a word or even do a thing improper to this girl" an evil glare was given to them " There will be consequences , so for your sake and the girls did not come near her. For this decision does not hurt in anyway Corona nor shall you"

I look them in the eye hoping for one of them to protest but they didn't , these are my words " This is the queen's orders "

Edward look ashamed so did the rest, I almost smirk and left without words

"As you wish, my queen " then they left closing the doors, leaving me alone with thoughts for at least five minutes that seems like hours to me.

_Did they really think I'm that heartless?_

_What happen for them to think that way?_

_Had I change in any way?_

_I mean I had too, for Corona's own fate _

_Right?_

I stayed there soaking in my thoughts till I heard a knock on the door

That save had me.

He had save me.

Like he always does...

* * *

Eugene's POV

"May you hold our, daughter, while I talk to the council…" Knowing that she wont take a ' NO' for an answer I grab the girl form her arms, she look at me if I was never going to give her girl back... Which is understandable seeing that she can't have a child and this was, are is _our _only chance. So I took my daughter outside to see the flowers that was cover in snow I sat at a bench with her in my arms taking in what just happen today.

To analyze the facts

_Our daughter I'm a father now... I'm a father _

_What the heck..? I'm a daddy now_

_What am I suppose to do?!_

_I don't even have an idea where to start _

_I'm going to be a horrible father!_

_I can't let that happen..._

_She doesn't deserve that_

* * *

_Flashback_

_I open my eyes I still here, I guess my wish to my shoot star didn't work, it never does_

_ehh.. I knew it wouldn't but, still I can't kick out the hope I got in me for some strange reason .. Like something inside me won't let me think that there's no hope._

_That part of me does not know the real world, maybe it goes to somewhere nice and beautiful, maybe it goes where the lost princess went. People say she went to a blessed place where the birds always sing and the sun always shine, I know it's a lie but, still one can't help and think what happen to that girl? I hope she doing better than me… But everyone knows that she is probably dead_

_People say self pity is another way of being selfish to want everything for yourself to make your self feel small so people can love you . I always asked myself do I do that just for self-pity why?_

_So I can feel even more worthless than I am when self pity myself , I mean, I try to stop myself, but I can't ._

_How to forget the whips marks on my back? _

_How do you forget every drop of blood you bleed?_

_How can one do that ? Just because my mum died my father left, doesn't mean no one loves me but, here I am worthless _

_I am shameless _

_I'm hideous_

_I´m born out of sin _

_And no one will ever want me_

_But again there is away to avoid all this pain and be reunited with the loving arms of mother, if I do that I will never avenge the death of my kind mother._

_Her death was HIS fault…_

_He could of save her_

_He could help_

_But he was too late_

_He was too drunken. _

_And I had another reason not to left_

"_Eugene ?" The reason spoke to me, I look down to the only boy who would talk me because after look at me as a push over useless and worthless , literary my names brings me shame 'Fitz' means fatherless sons so my name means the son of the old bastard and coward named Herbert. Who was too drunk to even know he had a son, un-mattering that there was a shine, a ray of light for me._

_Odis Engel. He was the reason I stay here_

_A seven year old who golden curly hair and large and round emerald eyes that for some reason look innocent at all times, he only wears white shirts and a black pants, he suffer something similar to my life but, he doesn't remember it after some one hit the back of his head._

"_Yes, Odis?" My voice tried for all the whip lasses I got today because I talk back the Nun who was suppose to be loving and understanding _

_His eyes looked nervous as he ask me this _

"_I know you are hurt, but you are my only friend here so…" He scratch the back of his head looking down his emerald sparkle with wonder and hope_

_I sigh I knew I was going to give in I knew this boy for five years! His mother left at footsteps at this orphanage _

_Like my father did to me… He left me after mum died leaving with scars inside of me not caring if it will hurt me_

_We are so much alike but, yet apart where he was born in wed-lock_

_I was born out of it_

_Where he has have no painful memories due to his age when his mother abandon him_

_Where I remember every single detail of my mother's death and everything about my father _

_How he forgives them and EVEN thank them for leaving him here, because without that he wouldn't of met me. 'He's an angel'_

_Where in change, I wish my father were to die by my hands._

_But, nevertheless I love like a brother I will Always will take care of him_

"_Odis, just tell me what you want .. You know I'm going give in anyway" I roll my eyes as Odis smile brighten and joyful laugh came out. "Let me guess you want to hear again the stories of .." I put a dramatic voice "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider?_

"_Oh! Thank you Eugene! But no" He jump up and down " let's go to river creek!" He said as he clap his hands, till today I can't see the reason why his mother left here he doesn't deserve this.._

"_Okay" I lower my voice to a whisper " but, we can't let evil old sister Beth know about , neither we, can let Headmistress Kari know about this" the boy nod his head as his emerald eyes burst with joy, his joyful spirit filling the doom of this room making me feel happy and forgetful about my life and wonder how would be my future._

"_Okay, okay! I get it now come on!" The boy tug my arm I roll my eyes once again and open the only window that was in room which was high one and close our room's door and I hold my hands together to help Odis up and out the window_

"_Oof!" Odis said when he fall down_

"_Odis!" I half yell whisper to him "Odis are you okay?"_

"_Yeah!" He yell whisper back to me I climb the window and jump down , outside of the orphanage where no one puts the rules around here people watch for themselves I like that about the world. I guess that´s the only thing I like about it. That's its wild … And somehow peaceful_

_¨Come on!¨ Odis pull my arm and run in the middle of the dirt road ¨Oh!¨He look embarrass as he scratch his head "Um... You know the way right?" he smile_

_"Yes , yes I do" we took two turns to the right and one to the left, we were careful to avoid any guards that past us. I look at Odis he face full we glee any joy taking everything with wonder.. His eyes so full of it , it amazes me how can that boy be amaze by small things, every small detail and so on and so on. Once we got the river Odis wanted too jump right in he loves water and swimming, but he loves more winter and Christmas than swimming in the river lots more sometimes I would tease him about him wanting to live in the North Pole rather here in Corona._

_He´s like my little brother._

_He is my little brother _

"_Come on! Eugene" He call me as he jump into the river splashing water everywhere as he went swimming in the cold water. I roll my eyes and pull my shirt over my head _

_Every thing was going fine till it happen..._

_I could of stop it_

_Could of_

_I heard a scream, a blood curling screaming something just to be block by water he tried again that time I heard him _

"_HELP!" His voice into my ears breaking every peaceful thought I once had _

"_ODIS!" I yell looking everywhere.. For him but, he wasn't there desperate I jump into the water to be pull away from the current, I went under looking for and there I saw a boy being pull by he water his heading bleeding, his body fill with purple bruises, His eyes close_

_´No... It cant be NO!´_

_Then he open his eyes, I was racing to get near to him to reach him_

_To be there for him for a change_

_Like he was there for me. _

_He look at me in fight but, strangely his eyes flicker to a light blue and then back to emerald green, looking at me with wonder I tried to reach him. I got close enough to him... And,_

_And grab his hand and was able to hold on and fight against the current till I reach a tree branch._

_One problem_

_The tree branch is too weak to hold both of us_

"_Hold on Odis.." I have too get us out of this or at least Odis he look at me and smiled … Is he going to do what I think he going to do? His flickering back to blue then to green and whisper something_

"_Thank you" And he lets go of my hands_

_He let go and went into death his eyes stay blue as he close them. It was like his soul went out as the river carry out to the unknown … His blood mix with the water like someone spill it there on purpose _

"_Nooo!" I cried once I got out of the water I ran down the river bank to see if I can find him to give him a proper funeral running down and following the river bank with tears running down my face I notice that this ri__ver led down to the sea…._

_He is lost forever _

_And I didn't even get to say a goodbye to my only friend _

_Why it couldn't be me?_

_Why him?_

_Why him? I stay there for a hour or two remember that I was the cause of his death_

_It was me_

_All me... Then I heard a voice.. saying his last words_

_´Thank you´ again and again saying the same words hunting me making want to die at the eighteen time it words change and I heard his voice _

_´Its going to be alright... Eugene´ I wanted to scream and yell and run till I can't no more and that's what I did_

* * *

After having my nervous breakdown I look at my daughter so peacefully sleeping , then she open her eyes and smile at me like saying _its okay_

Glancing at the baby's girl smile, _Being a dad won't be so bad _

heck it even rhymes!

Looking at my daughter I notice a thing I should have notice before she doesn't have a name yet..

"Oh my! okay what shall I name you sweetheart?'

My girl seem to understand what I had said her loving eyes look at me as if saying

'_pick the name right cause if I get a horrible name you will never hear the end of it' _"Sam?" She started to cry... _Well I know Sam will never be this girl's name _, Funny thing happen when 'Sweetheart' cried snow started to fall but, we are in the middle of winter after all so that won't matter at all.

I hug her closer to me as she fell to sleep in my arms her small arms warp around my arms I smile again. She reminds me too much of _Odis… I ..I _ interrupting my thoughts were the royal council walking out of the room their faces looking in defeat but, yet with a twinkle of victory in their eyes at first I felt proud my girl show them who's boss then. I wonder if something to do with the kingdom of Corona I didn't they call me?

I am the king right? _ So reasonably talking I have a say in don´_t_ I? _

_I better ask Rapunzel about this?_

I went carrying my daughter and almost ran into the room she was in but, then I remember I am a King so I should act like one so I slow down and knock the large with a golden sun on it... Well I describe it as it deserves I hate it and love it at the same time , the reason that I hate it , is that it remind me of the painful childhood I had to face and run away from that same damn sun that reminds me every day of who I lost.

And why I lost him but, after those reasons Corona´s sun will never bring anymore painful memories

* * *

Out of Eugene´s POV

What he never knew dear readers, was that same sun the golden one that brought him with the love of his life would bring more hurt into his hurt making him feel like nothing or worse than garbage that is step on again and again till to be spread on the bottom of a boot. But that is yet to happen and I rather not talk about painful experiences about family it brings many of my own... Getting back on topic I must say I'm impress with Eugene´s timing or maybe it was just fate or a sign of God pushing him faster into the royal court because that same day he save Rapunzel once again like he always does .

I will ask this why do you think that he saves her all the time?

Love?

Just because she is his wife?

Because he never wants to see her in ruins?

In a way you are right but, in another you are wrong , it is love , but what kind of love?

To answer this we must know how many kinds loves there are in world . So how many are their form which I know here are the loves I would list for you guys:

Brother's love

which a rough type of love which is so strong they will do anything to help and save each other .. If the love they share is planted a young age.

Mother or father's love

A pure kind which a mother or father shows a love with pride and kindness not all can have this pure kind of love only people within (mostly girls) a lifetime can truly keep that love forever

Friend´s love

Which is a love that can fade if one does care for it , this type love is a bold one. But yet kind

Lover´s love

this love is one of the most passionate loves their can be in the world.. And one that people think that their are some one you know that´s worth dying for.

And their just .. Love

which no one can explain, it just love a thing you sometimes slowly or rather quickly it is a strange but, again I am getting off topic.. aren't I?

Well Eugene's love is a bit a mix of those for reasons that lay in his past the one that most powerful for him is a promise he made to _Odis _ when he ran no one notice that he said or rather promise to anyone who is under his care won't, no will and never , never get hurt.

Readers that promise will be broken so hard.

Getting back with Eugene...

"Knock, Knock" The brunette heard it and open the doors her invisible tears which she learn is better than real tears for many reasons that you should already know..

When Rapunzel saw Eugene she felt safe and lifted somehow... Just see him brought her a loving smile

when he walk in his eyes was close and whenever that happen when he was talking in his old cocky self

"Hey Punzie I been thinking since I'm this girl's father she will be great as me right-?" He open his eyes and see her heart broken expression on her but, it was hidden but not to Eugene he see right through her. "What happen?" he place the sleeping baby girl on the table carefully and walk softly to the queen putting his hands around her soft pink cheeks he lifted her head so she would see him face to face. "Why are you crying?" He said as he hug her softly but, strong.

If there's one thing that change about Rapunzel that I know of is that she learn to hide it away her feeling but, it bubbles up and she spills it the persons she loves the most in this case Eugene, but, she does by small parts

"Nothing, Eugene" but she lean on him like needing him to keep hold of her

He kisses her hair and lets put her weight on him the he went closer to her ears

"Don't hold back your tears" he said in whisper

_**Show me that you're human, you won't break**_

"What tears?" She asked him

_**And you don't need to pretend that perfection is your friend **_

He put his hand on her waist turn her around so she would be facing him

_**Cause we are all broken .**_

_**We all end up alone **_

He looks at her eyes

_**Show that you're human, you won't break**_

_**Oh love your flaws and live for you mistakes **_

_**Beauty's on the surface wearing thin **_

Grabs her hands and with a calming voice saying "The tears that are falling but, no one but, me is knowing?"

_**Come closer show the marks on your skin**_

"Rapunzel... It's okay to cry" with those words spoken she let spill every tear falling down to the ground, she let her self break just to him

_**Show me that you're human **_

_**Show me that you're human **_

He hug her tighter making sure that she felt him "Show me that you're human"

and she cried harder , warping her arms around Eugene

_**You're a spark without flame **_

_**I'm a desert in the rain, **_

_**You're a mountain and I'm a stepping stone**_

Rapunzel stay like that for a while till Eugen ask her what happen.. "What did they do to you?" she looks away from him trying not to give to his worry looks, his eyes that make her want to tell everything

_**So walk away from your pride **_

_**It's a demon in disguise**_

_**And it won't help you to calm the swelling tide**_

"It's nothing .. Really" she hide the truth in the lies so he won't get hurt

_**Oh , Show me that you're human, you won't break**_

_**Oh your flaws and live your mistakes **_

_**Beauty's on the surface wearing thin**_

He looks at her hurt in his eyes, "Don't you trust me?"

_**Come closer show the marks upon your skin**_

She barely whispers "I don't want to hurt you"

_**Show that you're HUMAN **_

_**Oh ,Oh ,Oh**_

"Your not going to hurt me"

_**Show that you're human, you won't break**_

"I know that.." Her voice breaks "But, they are going too" she looks away "She going to hurt you"

Who's Rapunzel talking about?.. She talking about the dark seed that her fake mother planted long ago that still remains in Rapunzel

_**Oh love your flaws and live for your mistakes**_

_**Show me that you're human**_

_**That you're human**_

_**Human...**_

"What did they do?" his voice cracking pleading her to tell... by the looks of her face she couldn't hold in any longer she took a deep breathe and told him

"They wanted our little baby out of our inheritance.. to not be queen they me doubt myself" She blurted out with that Eugene broke.. In rage

And everything in Rapunzel's mind blew with questions

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

I never seen Eugene this angry... Or concern at the same time maybe the royal court of Corona was right, his is to in love with our daughter so that makes him better than me? Because he loves her more? That's not fair!

_But he didn't even stop to doubt his actions not for the sake of his kingdom. Not a good king in my opinion _

But, he's a good father isn't he?

_Well love, he is... your not now, now don't spend time in tears YOU'RE a Excellent queen.. ANYONE can be a father, not all a queen_

"I CAN'T BELIVE Them.!" his voice cracks , it show me that his hurt was connected with the little girl's future pain that she will hold

She will not hold it.. I already made sure of that and will do so on forward, with Eugene's yelling my daughter woke up crying

I ran to her picking her up in my arms making her feel love while Eugene shock at hearing the cries of his daughter forgot and left any trace of anger or fury and look at her with love, a special kind of love too, a father kind of love which in my life I never the chance to see...

I wonder how it might feel... The Eugene sang , surpassing me because this was the second time I ever hear him sing well.. third time..

He sang a soft a lovely song that he never sang before and I never heard that song before

"Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal" He open his arms while singly softly then I understand he wanted to hold her and let him.. Because he is her father.. And I let him  
"Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go" Holding her in his arms while swing them softly he this until our daughter clam down from crying, now she was just looking at Eugene with curious twinkle in her eyes and she smile... That lifted my spirit and make me sing along with Eugene … Making up the words as I go along

"_I'll run away with your foot steps_  
_I'll build a city that dreams for two_  
_And if you lose yourself_  
_I will find you" _ Eugene was surprise but he sang along we kept doing this and got my girl to laugh which was like a lovely melody onto my ears  
After that we went to our room and sat or rather throw our bodies down on the bed with our daughter in the middle... Throwing our troubles away leaving them to rot and decay, but, I know I have too confront them one day, but that will come went it comes...

"Rapunzel?" I smile as my husband tried to use his sweet voice to tell me something he wants to do knowing I wouldn't approve.

"Yes, Eugene?' he smile at that and l and went scot myself closer to him hugging my baby in the process ,It was nice to say that

_It´s the mothers pride dear..._

"Well its just me thinking out loud..." I wrap my hand around his to let him continue "We never gave our little baby girl a name.. Yet"

How can I be so stupid?

_The a stupid and thoughtless mother can forget to put a name to her baby girl..._

_Oh! _Shut up!

"OH! NO"

And my baby woke up surprise but, not crying but, open wide showing a beautiful shade like sky or ocean blue, that calms me down , bringing in a wave of happiness inside of me

* * *

Out of Rapunzel's POV

Eugene notice that their baby clams Rapunzel down.. He had an idea in how to use that later in his life.. Typical of him

"Um.. Okay" Rapunzel ramble on " Well how about Lucy?" The little girl gave her a frown... Rapunzel look shock

"Don't worry Rapunzel, she did that to me too, that baby is sassy, probably comes from you" he jokes, at least it was meant as a joke a little hurt was shown in her eyes, he remind her that this child that was laying on the bed wasn't hers.

But, it was the truth she was going to have to face it one day, but she think today Eugene saw the pain he cause and mentally hit himself. Trying to change the subject he whispers "Rose" The baby gave he a face and his wife laughs he smile that's what he wanted to do.. But, what the heck is wrong with the name _"Rose_"?

"Julia" Rapunzel blurts out

No smile from the girl

"Danna" Eugene try

"Laura"

"Jamie"  
"Ester"

"Ruby"

She wanted to cry  
"Maggie"

"Eugenia Jr"

"I forbid that"

"I knew that answer already"

"Lizzy" That´s a horrible name for a baby girl … Even I think that and I pick funny names for them...

"Rapunzel? Why Lizzy?"

"Don't know too caught in the moment"

he roll his eyes and this continue till they have reach sixty-seven names for girls and she didn't any of them

"About let call her the _"The nameless" _ I mean it would perfect for her she can't even pick a name!" Rapunzel gave him a look that made him shut up and the girl giggle

"Anna"

The girl look at her and laugh

"No" Eugene said " she doesn't looks like a _Anna_" he whispers softly almost as he wanted to avoid this.. But why? "She looks like a Elsa"

Why did Eugene didn't want to give this name from the start? He knew it from the start but, he try to shut it out, Why dear reader?

…

Simple that was his _mother's name _

He didn't wanted to hear one more time it would brought more pain but instead the feeling that he got amazing and unexpected something new that started at his feet and enter his chest exploding with a glorious feeling went out

She laugh and smile at that name

The air of lungs were gone in instant

For the first time on his life he smile at the flawless sound of the name

_Elsa_

_His Baby girl_

_The only thing he needed.._

But, the next thing that happen no one knew how to react nor what to do

* * *

_**YAH! Finish! Finally well , my loves ones I want to thank my family because they are my reason I write the type of writing.**_

_**But mostly that influence this fanfic **_

_**LOve you guys this about 13 pages**_

_**Other that news FROZEN 2 is corfrom Yah YAH!Fangirling screams in the back ground! On other news their was things that distract me from writing this.. A party from my friend, then getting over that I can't go... My ex-crush asking me love advice through papers and what the heck I know about love? I'm have no experience so I toold him what I thought that..**_

_**THE HEART IS STUPID LISTEN TO REASON**_

_**after that I my mom got me book so... I had to finish it.. (I got hook)**_** and and writing my other chapters on my other stories... Like  
Dreams**

** /works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=BlueHeart16**

**Just that link other there if your are a mericcup fan.. Just saying I'm leaving that there... You just in case**

**And my story which has nothing about fanfiction and will maybe give a sneak peak.. but that will be later**

**I'm planing to write a story about jelsa but I need to finish one story first right?**

**Darn you brian full of ideas well other than that is.. School you got to hate it right.?**

**Now working on Dreams**

_**Well... BlueHeart out.. Ta-ta readers till next chapter that will be a long time**_


End file.
